SandClan's Decision
SandClan's Decision is a collab fanfiction written by SandClanners. Members These are current members who are/were writing a chapter. Writers Sandy (Sandpaw/frost) Flighty ( Cheetahpaw/flight) Smoky (Smokepaw/flare) Crystie (Crystalpaw/shine) Shadow(Shadowpaw/moon) Starry (Sunpaw/whisker) Editors Everyone is an editor in this project :P Allegiances SandClan Leader: Sandstar - ginger tabby she-cat with forest green eyes Deputy: Crystalshine - long-furred silver tabby she-cat with ginger-and-white markings and light green eyes * Apprentice: Maplepaw Medicine Cat: Shadowmoon - soft white she-cat with shady gray points and azure blue eyes Senior Warriors: Cheetahflight - golden she-cat with black spots, white markings, one green and one blue eye Smokeflare - russet she-cat with blue-gray paws Warriors: Stormberry - black she-cat with blue eyes Dreamcloud - silver tabby she-cat with a fluffy black tail and dark blue eyes Ivyslash - gray-brown and white tabby she-cat with blue-grey eyes Apprentices: Maplepaw – dark ginger she cat with white flecks and blue eyes Nightpaw - short but thick-furred black she-cat with dark brown eyes Lapispaw - white she-cat with blue eyes and a black spot on her nose Kits: Tinykit – black tabby she-kit with light blue eyes Elders: Gingerfrost - ginger she-cat with white splotches Frostfire '- '''snowy-white she-cat with blue eyes Cats outside Clans '''Jewel' - silver gray tabby she-cat with shining blue eyes and a plumb tail Spark - golden tabby tom with green eyes Bob - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, a fluffy tail, and dark brown stripes across his pelt Chapter 1 Author: Flighty (Cheetahflight) Editor: Crystie (Crystalshine) Cheetahflight felt the wind brush her fur. At first she felt at ease, with Smokeflare by her side. She imeditally felt the taste of mouse bathe on her tongue, and crouched down, her steps low, her tail on the ground, as she spotted the creature, nibbling on a berry, and the golden spotted she-cat pounced, delivering the killing bite. "Well done, friend," Smokeflare commented. She grabbed Cheetahflight's mouse, then dropped it. "Hey, Flighty." The grey she-cat called Cheetahlflight by her nickname. "Do you smell that?" Cheetahflight opened her mouth to taste the air, and found an unfamiliar smell, like... "I think it's rogues maybe?" she said in a casual tone, but the urge of her trying to find them was pulling her. Smokeflare nodded, her amber eyes wary. "I think we should check it out, since you're too eager to find out, as usual," she added, as a twinkle of amusement shone through her eyes. Cheetahflight rolled her blue and green eyes, and followed the trail. Smokeflare and Cheetahflight found unfamilar pelts. None of them looked like other Clans, but they were skinny and their eyes shone with fear. A dark brown tabby tom spoke for them. "Sorry to stray in your territory, but we are hungry, we have been traveling for days. I'm Bob," the tom mewed and gestured his tail to his companions. "And the she-cat is Jewel, the other tom is Spark." The golden tom, Spark, was glaring at her. "What's with that warrior's pelt? And her eyes? Is she even a cat?" he sneered, making Cheetahflight flinch with hurt. She felt her friend's pelt brushing against her, comforting her. She had always been asked by that question, but it was normal? Surely there were cats with two different eye colors, and a pelt with black dots on it. Cheetahflight stood taller. " We shall take you to our leader, Sandstar." She finally found her voice and took the rogues to their camp. Sandstar, The SandClan leader, was standing on their cliff, where she adressed her Clan, stood tall, the sun shining her ginger tabby pelt. Her sharp green eyes landed on Cheetahflight and Smokeflare, as they bring newcommers to the Clan. Shadowmoon, the new medicine cat, peeked through the medicine den. Gingerfrost, the former medicine cat, and Frostfire, her appreantice, both became elders because of injury. StarClan had told Shadowmoon to take the job. "Cheetahflight, Smokeflare." The leader of SandClan halted in front of them. "Why did you bring cats to our Clan?" Sandstar sniffed the rouges, Spark literally growling at Sandstar. Bob stood foward, his head bowed. "Sandstar, sorry for this, but I am Bob, and these are my friends, Jewel and Spark. You can ignore Spark's manners, leader of SandClan, but we are looking for a place to stay, and since you have a wonderful warrior code, we were thinking... to join your clan?" Bob asked hesitantly, and Cheetahflight could guess that the dark brown tabby tom was scared. Jewel was staring at Sandstar, fear glowing through her eyes, while Spark kept his eyes on the muscular ginger tabby, growling. "Alright," Sandstar answered. "You may stay here-" She was broken off by a fox tackling down her, and Cheetahflight can smell the fear and certain death. Chapter 2 Author: Crystie (Crystalshine) Editor: Sandy (Sandstone) Crystalshine’s eyes were huge with fear and shock. The foxes! They came back for…revenge! She couldn’t stop remembering the horrible scene a moon ago- blood spilling, cats squealing, as her Clanmates were almost torn into pieces. Gingerfrost, the Clan’s great medicine cat, was injured very badly. Her apprentice, Frostfire, who just about to receive a full Clan name, fell into a huge hole when she was trying to protect her herbs from the attacks of foxes. Sandstar knew that the medicine cats couldn’t do their jobs anymore. Every night Gingerfrost would dream of a fox attack and blood, her hearing and sense of smell had been very bad since then. Frostfire’s spine was broken, and she tried to do her normal jobs, but every time she did, she yowled in deep pain. After the meeting with Crystalshine, Smokeflare and Cheetahflight, Sandstar decided to make them elders. Frostfire wasn’t old at all. When the white she-cat heard it, she yelled and hoped to join StarClan because she thought she was useless to her Clan. Her Clanmates comforted her, and when she asked “who will be our medicine cat”, Gingerfrost had a vision-a young white she-cat with gray points was chewing comfrey roots. It was Shadowpaw. She was the cat chosen by StarClan. Shadowpaw was eager to do the job. A quarter moon later, Gingerfrost gave the new medicine cat a full Clan name-Shadowmoon. This fox was the same as the fox who attacked Gingerfrost. The flame red pelt, the white tail-tip, the scar on his neck made by Cheetahflight…it came here for revenge. “Sandy!” Crystalshine yowled, bounced up, and gave the fox a strong kick Sandstar is hurt! She thought worriedly as she recalled her memory in kithood. She and Sandstar were best friends from then to now. “You can’t hurt Sandy!” she growled. The fox released Sandstar, and spun around to face Crystalshine. The deputy thrust her claw into the fox’s pelt, but she was bumped to the ground by the fox’s strength. Her world turned dark. A glow of pale silver light shimmered on the wall of the medicine cat’s den. Crystalshine opened her eyes. The world was bright, not like the world she saw last time. She blinked. Many familiar faces were around her nest. Sandstar, Shadowmoon, Cheetahflight, Nightpaw, Smokeflare, and a dark ginger…Crystalshine leaped onto it without clearly looking at it. The creature made a painful yowl. “Crystalshine! It’s me!” the dark ginger cat jumped with amusement in her blue eyes. “Maplepaw?” Crystalshine’s eyes were huge with shock. “My apprentice! Sorry that I thought you were a fox!” she purred with her last words. “I’m Mapledrift.” The little she-cat purred very proudly. “Nightbreeze and I are warriors after the battle!” Nightbreeze? “Crystie?” Sandstar leaned forward. “Branchpaw is your apprentice now. His former name is Bob. They saved you.” The kittypets? “What are their new names?” she whispered and coughed. “Oh, you have to rest, Crystie.” Sandstar meowed softly. “Their new names are Branchpaw, Jewelpaw, and Sparkpaw. Jewelpaw is mentored be Flighty and Sparkpaw is mentored by Smoky.” “Now go to sleep.” Shadowmoon ordered gently. Crystalshine closed her eyes. Chapter 3 Author: Sandy (Sandstone) Editor: Shadow (Shadowmoon) Sandstar stood at the sandstone. She wondered if Crystie was fit enough to train Branchpaw. She nodded to Cheetahflight, who was sitting near the fresh-kill pile. "Flighty," Sandstar mewed. "Take Mapledrift, Dreamcloud, and Ivyslash. I want you to check if that fox is back." The SandClan warrior nodded as she padded away with her patrol. Sandstar sighed. There were no toms in SandClan, all of them had died in battle. She wasn't the first leader. Her father Hawkstar was. She was born as a rogue, then her father created SandClan after his daughter. Her mother was Shadowstalk, and her younger brother was Thunderkit. Thunderkit had gone missing moons ago. He had never been found. Sandstar leaped off the sandstone. Perhaps she could talk to Crystie. She padded into the medicine den. Shadowmoon was healing Crystie. She was lying in a mossy bed. "Is she ok?" Sandstar asked with worry. The medicine cat nodded. "She's lucky that she survived." Sandstar looked down at Crystie. It was full pain to see Crystie injured so badly. She and Crystie had met when they were kits. "I'll go," Sandstar mewed. She ducked out of the den. I was wrong to assign Branchpaw to Crystie, Sandstar thought angrily. The young tom was sitting in camp, flicking a leaf. She could train Sparkpaw with Branchpaw! "Hey, Branchpaw," She mewed. "Crystie is injured, so do you want to train with me and Sparkpaw?" The brown apprentice looked amazed. "Th-thank you Sandstar..." he stammered. "Lead the way!" "Ok Branchpaw..." Sandstar explained. "First I'll teach you the front paw blow. You raise your paw like this..." she mewed as she lifted her paw. "...and aim at their head!" she aimed her paw softly at Branchpaw's head. "Try it," she suggested. The nervous apprentice lifted his paw and aimed a well-aimed blow at Sandstar's head. "Good job. Now you try it," she invited Sparkpaw. The apprentice growled as he lifted his paw. "Good job, you two." Sandstar praised. "Now I'll teach you hunting." Sandstar nosed through the tree leaves. Training two apprentices was hard work. Sparkpaw would always make a snarky comment at everything she said. "This is the hunter's crouch," she explained. "You crouch really low, and pounce when the prey is close." Branchpaw instantly crouched. His crouch was perfect, but his tail was too low. Sparkpaw's crouch was quite good too... A screech came from the bushes. Cheetahflight leaped out, along with Ivyslash and Dreamcloud. A familiar scent bathed her tongue. Fox! The red-brown creature leaped a tail-length behind the warriors. Its jaws were shaped as a snarl. Hungrily, it snapped Branchpaw's tail. He yowled in pain. Sandstar quickly thrashed her claws across the fox's neck. It yowled in fury as it bit her leg. Limping, Sandstar hissed as she urged to claw the fox's muzzle. But before she could do that, Crystalshine appeared and sliced the fox's belly. The fox yowled in pain, as it lay limp in the ground. "We win!" Ivyslash cheered. Everyone cheered. Victory was SandClan's. "Crystie, are you ok?" Sandstar fretted. "You could have injured yourself badly!" The deputy ducked her head. "I'm fine, Sandy." she mewed. "I'm just glad you're safe." Sandstar realized something. "What else did you find?" she asked. Dreamcloud took a deep breath. "Fox cubs." she mewed breathlessly. Trouble had begun. Chapter 4 Writer: Shadow (Shadowmoon) Editor: Flighty ( Cheetahpaw/flight) “Why don’t we get rid of them already?” Ivyslash growled. Dreamcloud hissed. “They will murder us if we do!” “But these fox cubs will need food- and they might know where our camp is!” Ivyslash flattened her ears. Shadowmoon sighed. They’d been arguing about the fox cubs since yesterday. Smokeflare stared at them. “Do we want to go charging onto their den, outnumbered, and at risk of our lives?” Stormberry snarled. “We’re already at risk of our lives!” Shadowmoon couldn’t listen to more. She pushed into the middle of her Clanmates. “Stop it! Just STOP it! You’ve been quarreling for a whole day now! This is for Sandstar to deal with- she’ll do what she thinks is right.” “Can’t we even talk about it?” Ivyslash meowed. Shadowmoon hissed at the she-cat. “But you shouldn’t spend all your spare time on it! I told you- Sandstar will deal with this!” Stormberry snorted. “Sandstar’s too worried about Crystalshine to think about foxes!” Shadowmoon glared at her. “Just stop it! Crystalshine is healing and I’m sure Sandstar will do something about this!” Nightbreeze rolled her eyes. “You guys are giving me an earache,” she muttered. Tinykit popped into the warrior’s den. “What’s this about?” she squeaked. Smokeflare gave them all a warning stare not to argue in front of the kit. The cats grumbled as they obediently stopped. “Go back to your den,” she meowed softly. Tinykit, looking dissapointed, padded back to her nest. Shadowmoon trotted back to the medicine den. She had become a medicine cat early because Gingerfrost needed to get to the elder’s den, but it was fine now because Mapledrift and Nightbreeze, her littermates, were warriors now. Hopefully Sandstar would deal with this- it was true she’d popped in to check on Crystalshine about ten million times. Crystalshine was healing-right? Something bumped against the den wall. “Oof!” a kit squeaked. Shadowmoon turned around to find Tinykit. Tinykit shrank. “Sorry!” Shadowmoon licked the kit gently. "Do you want to see my den?" She meowed. Tinykit’s eyes lit up. “Okay.” “Alright. Just don’t bother Crystalshine.” The black tabby kit’s blue eyes widened. “Is she sick?” “No!” Shadowmoon flinched. “She just got hurt and she needs treatment, that’s all. And she’s still asleep.” “Oh. Alright.” The she-kit started sniffing at her stores. She sneezed as she sniffed the nettles. “Why do you have nettles? They only sting.” Shadowmoon purred. “They stop swelling and fight infection.” “Mrrowww!” Tinykit wailed. Shadowmoon stared at her in shock as the two nettle leaves she’d been sniffing fell into her open mouth. Shadowmoon instinctively pushed Tinykit away, but it was too late. Tinykit spat the leaves out and the nettles were spoiled. “Oh no,” Shadowmoon groaned. “Those were my last nettles!” And the only herbs I had left for infections, she added silently. Tinykit’s eyes were round. “Sorry!” she squeaked again. Shadowmoon sighed. “It’s fine.” But Tinykit still looked upset. “But I’m still a silly kit.” Shadowmoon stared at her. “No! Don’t feel that way, Tinykit. We were all kits once, you know. Even Sandstar! I can’t keep count of how many of Gingerfrost’s herbs I ate.” “Really?” Tinykit meowed. “Yeah.” Shadowmoon said. Tinykit poked at the moss. “Why do you have moss?” Before Shadowmoon could answer, she took a ball. “Can I take some?” Shadowmoon took a clump of moss from her nest. “Take this,” she meowed. “The ones in my stores are… uh... important.” “Okay… But this moss is stale.” Tinykit meowed. “That means it’ll be an even tougher opponent!” Shadowmoon encouraged. “Okay!” Tinykit bounded across the clearing with the moss and started playing moss-ball. She tossed it in the air and it landed on Mapledrift, who was padding by. Mapledrift blinked. “Tinykit, where did you get that moss?” “Shadowmoon gave it to me!” Tinykit replied. Mapledrift turned and narrowed her eyes at Shadowmoon. “Shadow?” Shadowmoon rolled her eyes. “It’s fine, Maple. The moss is from my nest.” Before Mapledrift could reply, Sandstar called from above. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Sandstone for a Clan meeting!” Sandstar yowled. What’s going on? Shadowmoon pricked her ears. One by one, the cats padded to the Sandstone, ears twitching. “I know you are all, er, worried about the foxes, but we can’t go yet-” Sandstar was interrupted by the triumphant caterwauling of the cats who had argued they shouldn’t fight the foxes. Sandstar yowled, “Listen!” and the cats fell silent. “Our deputy is injured. We are in no shape for attack. But we will go- just not now.” before the yowling could break in, Sandstar meowed hurriedly, “You may go back to your duties now.” Her Clanmates retreated to their dens. Shadowmoon went back to her den. Crystalshine was awake now. “Good morning, Shadow,” she meowed cheerfully. “Yeah, good morning. You missed-” Shadowmoon was cut off when she noticed Branchpaw’s pelt. “Branchpaw?” Branchpaw looked nervous. “I… I wanted to see my mentor…” Crystalshine purred. “I’m just fine.” she looked at Shadowmoon. “What did I miss?” “Nothing really. Sandy just called a meeting about the foxes. She said we wouldn’t fight them until you heal.” She blinked. “Really?” “When will you be better?” Branchpaw interrupted. Shadowmoon had forgot Branchpaw was there. Crystalshine looked determined. “I’ll be better in no time!” she meowed optimistically. Shadowmoon couldn’t help feeling a little worried when Crystalshine stood up and prodded around. “See? I’m just fine and I’ll be back in my own den by-” she winced, grimaced, and sat back down. “What happened?...” Branchpaw asked nervously. Alarm pricking in her fur, Shadowmoon leaned over and looked at Crystalshine’s wound. She was shocked. It was swollen yellow and purple, and blood was oozing. Crystalshine had gotten an infection. “Oh no, why now?! You were healing so well....” she muttered. Branchpaw looked terrified. “Branchpaw,” she meowed urgently, “Please go tell Sandstar.” She looked around the den for something, frightened, as Branchpaw dashed out in panic. There was a small scrap of nettle… It had to do. She grabbed it quickly and chewed it, then dribbled the small amount over her wound. It did nothing. She needed to go and look for herbs, but she couldn’t leave Crystalshine! Just then, Sandy pounded into the den. “What happened to Crystie?!” she meowed in panic. Shadowmoon looked at her, wide-eyed. “Please,” she meowed so quickly she felt she was going to mix up the words, “Look after her while I try to find herbs!” Sandstar shook her head. “You should stay with her, just in case things get worse. I’ll send out some warriors to get the herbs!” She stepped outside. “Smoky and Dream are on patrol, so, Cheetahflight! Ivyslash! Lapispaw!” The three cats rushed to Sandstar. “Crystie needs medicine, but it’s out in the forest. Shadow will tell you what herbs you need to find.” “Well, uh…” she said, “There are multiple, just try to find at least one. Okay, so there’s nettle, goldenrod, burdock root, marigold, chervil, horsetail, or sweet-sedge.” “Okay, we’ll go right away,” Ivie meowed, and Flighty nodded reassuringly. Cheetahflight had been her mentor when she was a warrior apprentice, and Shadow was still fond of the spotted golden she-cat. Lapispaw raced with the other two warriors out into the forest. Shadowmoon immediately covered Crystalshine’s wound in cobweb and gave the deputy some poppy seeds. She even tried feeding her some honey and EVEN smothered some on the wound, but that just made her fur sticky, oof. Sandstar sent out another patrol consisting of Stormberry, Mapledrift, and Jewelpaw to find herbs. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the two patrols returned, and they both had the same answer- “We couldn’t find anything!” “Not even nettles? Those pesky things are everywhere!” Sandstar exclaimed in disbelief. “No! We even searched the other territories! NOTHING!” Lapispaw wailed. Mapledrift nudged the apprentice. “LAPPY, you weren’t meant to sayyy thaaaat…” she growled. Lapispaw blinked. “Uh… oops.” Sandstar looked surprised. Shadowmoon cried, “Not even in the OTHER TERRITORIES? WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN IS HAPPENING???” Sandstar shook her head. “We’ll search later today,” she meowed. She sounded calm, but her eyes were wide as an owl’s. Crystalshine had woken up. She looked so weak, but she muttered, “What in the name of StarClan is going on?” Sandstar. “I don’t have any idea right now…” … There were hardly any arguments. Everyone was worried about the deputy. Sandstar had sent about 5 more patrols, but nothing prevailed. It was as if the herbs didn’t want to show up. Sandstar was pacing around the camp half the time, muttering to herself. Even Ravenkit and Tinykit knew something was wrong. Shadow didn’t sleep, just watched over Crystalshine, even though she desperately wished for sleep. Crystie kept saying she was fine and not to worry, and then she’d grimace in pain. Suddenly, Dreamcloud started yowling. “FOX! FOX!!” Smokeflare breathed, “Great StarClan, it’s one of the fox cubs!” Every apprentice and warrior rushed out of their dens. Even Frostfire limped out, and gasped. She always seemed to feel so useless. Abruptly, the fox cub yipped and pinned down Sandstar, squishing her like she was a toy for it to play with. Cheetahflight yowled and jumped on the fox’s back, digging her claws in. She was joined by Lapispaw, Smokeflare, and Ivyslash. “Lappy, Smoky, and Ivie! You get the fox from behind with Flighty! Me, Branchpaw, Stormy and Maple will distract it from the front!” Dreamcloud cried. Jewelpaw was nudging Tinykit and Ravenkit into the nursery, with Ravenkit whispering, “Why can’t we help?” The SandClanners were snarling, growling, and hissing as they took the fox cub down. Shadowmoon was standing guard in front of the medicine den to protect Crystalshine, fur bushed up. Sandstar escaped and immediately raced to the medicine den. Since it seemed the fox cub would retreat, the warriors backed down. Only Ivyslash, Cheetahflight, and Smokeflare remained. Taking advantage of the situation, the fox cub stood back up and snarled. “Watch out!” Shadowmoon yelled. Too late. The red creature pounced on the remaining warriors, horrifying the Clan. Sparkpaw, Nightbreeze, and Mapledrift raced to the fox. They managed to pry it loose, but it wasn’t done yet. It seemed to sense that there was a weak cat in the medicine den, for it charged at Shadowmoon and Sandstar. Sandstar jumped on its back. “NO! YOU CAN’T HAVE THAT ONE!” Shadowmoon slashed at it every time it got too close. They were soon overpowered. Sandy and Shadow were knocked over. “Oh NO you don’t!” Shadow looked up, surprised to see Branchpaw, Jewelpaw, and Sparkpaw charge toward the fox. The little fox tripped on something Shadowmoon couldn't make out. All the warriors and apprentices joined them, and the next thing she knew, all the cats were watching, panting, as the fox cub whimpered and ran away. “We won!” Branchpaw meowed breathlessly. Crystie was sitting up in her nest, wide-eyed. “Crystie, are you okay? It didn’t get in, but…” Sandstar stared at Crystalshine with worry. “I’m fine, great StarClan, I’m just fine, Sandy.” Crystie looked at the leader. “I wish I could have helped. I felt so useless.” Frostfire muttered, “Welcome to my world,” but quickly covered it up. Shadowmoon could hear Jewelpaw regarding Sparkpaw with concern. “Sparkpaw, that gash looks bad…” Sparkpaw huffed and rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, geez. It’s just a gash.” Branchpaw looked at the tom. “But it’s bleeding really bad…” Suddenly, yowling broke out. “This is why we should have killed them earlier!” “Yeah! What happened to being at risk only if we charged into their den?! We nearly got killed just hanging around in OUR dens!” “So? If we barge into their den, we WILL die!” “EXACTLY!” “You stupid furball! We WILL DIE if we just HANG AROUND AND DO NOTHING!” “Sorry, mouse-brain! But if we WANTED to die, we’d just charge in and do as you say, LEADER!” Nightbreeze hissed, “You guys are giving me a massive HEADACHE, please STOP! I’m begging you!” The caterwauling only grew. Finally, Sandstar broke it off. “YOU ALL NEED TO STOP!” She glared at her Clan. “We need to stop arguing. Back to your dens, NOW.” Silence fell as each cat retreated to their dens, but Shadow could still hear some mutters. Sparkpaw was being nudged toward Shadowmoon. Jewelpaw meowed, “Please check him, the gash is really bleeding a lot now.” Sparkpaw glared at her but said nothing. “Well, uh, I guess,” Shadow said. “I mean, I’ll just get some cobwebs…” Sparkpaw was pushed after her. Shadowmoon grabbed some cobwebs and put them on his wound, and they soaked up really quick. She put on three more layers. After she let him go, she could hear the former rouges arguing. “How come you can’t just get used to it here?” Jewelpaw growled. “Yeah! They were so nice to take us in, but you treat them like mice!” Branchpaw argued. Sparkpaw spat, “Who cares? Is it really that big a deal to you?” Branchpaw seemed to be looking at the golden apprentice desperately, and Jewelpaw meowed, “Yes! We came here together. But if you hate it so much, LEAVE!” “Maybe I will!” Sparkpaw snarled, but stormed back into the apprentice’s den. Jewelpaw sounded upset as she muttered, “Let’s hope you don’t.” Shadow pretended she hadn’t heard a thing. She turned to Crystalshine, who was being tended to by Sandstar. Sandstar looked at Shadowmoon. “Did you see what the fox slipped on?” Shadowmoon shook her head. “Just barely.” Sandstar whispered, “It was a potato…” Shadow gasped. “This can’t be true! Are you sure?” Sandy nodded in shock. “The potatoes are helping us…” Shadow meowed a little too loudly, “Do you think Potatobrine will come help too?” Flighty must have heard, because she charged into the den. “What’s this about potatoes!?” she seemed really happy. Ravenkit peeked in. “Potatoes?” Crystie looked at them all. “You guys are making no sense,” she meowed loudly, and then shushed them. Shadow whispered, “Sorry!” Cheetahflight looked around. “I forgot! Smoky took Lapispaw and Mapledrift and went to try and find the herbs again. She said you told her to, Sandy.” Flighty regarded the leader. “Sorry, but Crystie can’t stay like this…” Sandstar apologized. Suddenly, the patrol Flighty mentioned charged into camp, panting. Smoky yowled, “We found some nettles! Finally! Just a sheltered clump! And some marigold, too!” The cats gathered around, sighing in relief. Shadowmoon raced up, took the herbs, and raced back to the medicine den. She applied them to Crystalshine’s wound, with Sandstar watching in anticipation. “There,” Shadowmoon said breathlessly, “That should be enough. They found plenty, Thank StarClan.” Sandstar ordered Crystalshine to rest. The next day, Crystalshine was out of her nest. “I’m all better now!” she meowed happily. Shadowmoon confirmed it. “She’s finally better, she really is,” she meowed. “But you should still take it easy.” The arguments didn’t end, though. Later she went to Sandstar. “Sandy?...” Sandstar looked up. “Yes, Shadow?” “I-I was just thinking,” she stammered, “It’s as if those herbs didn’t want to show themselves. As though they were doing everything within their power to stop us…” Sandstar gave her a funny look. “Go on.” “Well,” she felt an ominous feeling up her spine. “What if something- or someBODY- was trying to stop us? To harm our deputy, or just to harm us? That didn’t want us to heal our cats?...” Sandstar stood in shock. “I…” It was silent. Suddenly Shadow had the feeling that they weren’t alone... Chapter 5 Author: Starry (Nightbreeze) Editor: Crystie (Crystalshine) The forest was calm and peaceful as the afternoon sun shone from high up in the sky. Birdsong and chitters from small creatures filled the air. A young black she-cat prowled, going nowhere in particular. Nightbreeze had always liked the forest. If she ever got into an argument with her sisters or wanted to get out of camp for a while, she woukd escape here. She would always go to her favorite rock and pretend that she was leader. No cat could boss her around here. No one would judge her or snap at her. Today's reason for leaving had been fairly reasonable—an argument across the Clan over a couple of fox cubs. Nightbreeze just needed some peace and quiet, that was it. And to get away from her sisters and the rest of her Clanmates. Nightbreeze growled softly. Why does everyone treat Shadowmoon and Mapledrift like they descended from StarClan themselves? Shadowmoon's the oh-so-special medicine cat who saved SandClan from a crisis and Mapledrift is so bubbly and cheerful and everyone loves her! And I'm just the disgrace who will never measure up to them. She unsheathed her claws, ripping out a chunk of grass. Somewhere deep down, she truly loved and supported her sisters, but she was just normal. She had no special talents or traits. Most cats either avoided her, criticized her, or compared her to Shadowmoon or Mapledrift. It's not my fault that I didn't get lucky like they did! Nightbreeze lashed her tail angrily. She looked over her shoulder. She was far enough from the camp and the foxes. Her Clanmates couldn't catch her here. The foxes... She had an idea. A rash, stupid idea, yes, but an idea nonetheless. To be continued... Plot Write planned plots here. If something is crossed out, It has already happened Everyone writes multiple chapters because there are only five writers and editors, currently. Chapter 2 plot Sandstar lost a life in the fox battle, and Crystalshine nearly dies. Chapter 4 plot In Shadow's chapter, the Clan is arguing what to do about the foxes. Branchpaw attempts to visit Crystie. Crystie gets an infection, but Shadow doesn't have the herbs she needs. The Clan searches for them, but no luck. One of the fox cubs attacks the camp, causing more quarrels and a small argument between Sparkpaw, Jewelpaw, and Branchpaw. Crystie is finally healed after they finally find the herbs. But Shadow has a small suspicion that the herbs being gone wasn't just nature. And haha I included potatoes :P Chapter 5 plot Nightbreeze, who is fed up with every cat arguing, decides to take matters into her own paws. She attempts to fight the foxes herself, and even though she fatally injures one, she is overpowered and nearly dies, but is saved by a patrol. Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:Collaboration Category:SandClan